


Shall We Dance?

by lazyeggs



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Daddy Kink, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Kim Yugyeom-centric, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam-centric, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Social Media, Strangers to Lovers, Texting, Top Kim Yugyeom, bambam's a youtuber, bambams a huge fanboy, eventually, jackson is bambam's, lowkey tho, youngjae is yugyeoms manager, yugyeom's a dancer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 5,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyeggs/pseuds/lazyeggs
Summary: yugyeom's an idol, and bambam is a youtuber who also happens to be a huge fan of his.





	1. Chapter 1

_10,395 likes_

 

 **yu_gyeom** : Hope everyone had fun tonight!! <3 Thanks for being so supportive of me, always. 

 

_read all 7,241 comments_

 

 **princeyugy** : bBITICHHCH

 **kyuggy** : THE FUCK IM GONNA CCREAM 

 **kyuggy** : i meant scream but cream too DJSNDKJFSNKJ

 **babygyeom** : BABY u look so handsome!!! button up ur shirt u'll get cold :( i dont want u 2 get sick

                    _read all 24 replies_

 **yu_gyeom** : @babygyeom eomma shh let me pretend to be cool for a second :-(

                    **kygwife** : @babygyeom DJSNKJDNSF I MGONADN N IM DEAD CONGRATUALTITONS

                    **princeyugy** : @babygyeom DNSKJNDS JADE IM PEEINGD

 **babygyeom** : WHAT THE 

 **babygyeom** : STOP IN GOONNA STATR CYRING HE RELALY JUST

 **babygyeom** : HE. CALLED ME EOMMA SJKDSK IM GNDNNNNFNS?D.F

 **333cyj333** : button up ur shirt kim yugyeom . thats inappropriate 

                    _read all 67 replies_

                    **yu_gyeom** : @333cyj333 jealousy is a disease get well soon bitch

 **bambam1a** : DHFJJS DADDY ...? 

                    _read all 35 replies_

 **kbhwkl** : @bambam1a SJDSJJ BAMBAMMM yugyeom marry him already

                    **brwniekyg** : @bambam1a BITCH MOOD !!!!!!!!!!

 **bambam1a** : HEE SILK THE ALL BLACK THE BROWN HAIR IM GONANNAN

 **bambam1a** : YEAH IM A BOTTOM WHAT ABOUT IT.

 **starboykyg** : what THE 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_4,295 likes_

 

 **bambam1a** : vidcon was a success!! <3 flew a long hecking time to get here - thank you

                    to everyone who came!! love you guys very much. ฉันรักคุณมาก!!!!  

 

_read all 2,563 comments_

**bammook** : คุณหล่อมาก!!! 

                      _read all 22 replies_

                      **bambam1a** : @bammook ขอขอบคุณ! ♡♡

 **jackswang** : ok cool and all but hurry back 2 korea i miss u 

                      _read all 16 replies_

 **bambam1a** : @jackswang idk eh maybe if i feel like it ur annoying

 **jackswang** : wow kunpimook bhuwakul my heart is hurt

 **flowerboybam** : djsdns he really pulled out the full name 

 **thaidol** : bam sweetie u look so cute!!!! my little muffin

 **aquarisan** : @alienshrimpp BITCHH are you quivering

                     **alienshrimpp** : @aquarisan YESSEDJS IM OGNNAN SCREAM I WNANT TO GIVE HIM THE FAETETSTKISS IM GONAN SMOOCH HIM!

 **baembaem** : i couldnt make it:(( i hope to meet you one day

 **snakebb** : BITCH HANDSOME

 **dabprincebam** : 오빠 ㅠㅠ 너무 잘생기다.... ㅠㅠㅠㅠ

                     _read all 15 replies_

 _****_**bambam1a** : @dabprincebam 아니~~ ㅋㅋ 고맙습니당~!! ^^

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

_8,359 likes_

 

 **yu_gyeom** : Lunch~ ㅋㅋㅋ Feels good to be back in Korea... should I have a meet-up in Seoul? 

 

_read all 4,297 comments_

**bambam1a** : shfhsjdns yall hes so cute myk nees are weak please save me :( i min love

                    **kygbabe** : @bambam1a bitch bambams so whipped so cute :(

                    **bambam1a** : @kygbabe what about it 

                    **kygbabe** : @bambam1a DNSKJDNS HE RPELEID IM GONAN SCREAM

 **333cyj333** : manager hyungnim might break ur ass but idk i mean go 4 it lolz

 **dreamygyeom** : BITCHHDHD youngjae wants him to die 

 **kygbabe** : DJDJJD youngjAE THE SHADE

 **aquarisan** : :((( My pwince he looks so cute >< yall ever wanna suck some toes

 **whoreyg** : HESS O  PRECIOUS i wanna kiss his little nose!!! eat well baby

                    _read all 58 replies_                  

                    **yu_gyeom** : @whoreyg fighting! (ps ur username is very rude im a good boy thank u)

                    **whoreyg** : @yu_gyeom DNSDNN GYOEME IIM SORYRY I LOE OYOU SO MCUHC IM CRYIGN

 **bambam1a** : we have the same eye mole so like we should get married  

                   _read all 82 replies_

 **yu_gyeom** : @bambam1a haha really? what a coincidence 

                    **bamsweetie** : @bambam1a @yu_gyeom WHAT THE FUCK HEDFND

                    **jackswang** : @bambam1a @yu_gyeom hands off my man bro u wanna fight

 **bambam1a** : Hd,f

 **kygwife** : YUGYEO M KILLED BAMBAM

 **starrygyeom** : BITHCHC BAMBAM AND YUGYEOM ARE IN LOVE

 **jackswang** : @bambam1a are u breathing

                    **bambam1a** : @jackswang no 

 **cyjsunshine** : bambam.png not responding

 


	4. Chapter 4

_3,728 likes_

 

 **bambam1a** : finally got noticed by my idol after 3 years of stanning. no,

                    im not ok, thnks 4 asking. :D

 

_made with Boomerang_

_read all 1,895 comments_

**bamsweetie** : @yu_gyeom look how cute he is ur missing out u could b bfs

 **jackswang** : 2 anyone wondering, he rly isnt ok he cried for an hour 

 **princegyeom** : so handsome bambam!!! <3

                     **bambam1a** : @princegyeom thank u baby (✿ ♥‿♥)

 **princegyeom** : HE CLALED ME ABABY WHHATH HE RE

 **thaidol** : dbfjsjndfjbs he called someone baby thats so cute :((

 **alienshrimpp** : baby ur so precious i love u somuch :((( take care of urself my sweet prince 

 **yu_gyeom** : Oh you're right we do have the same eye mole lololol

 **yu_gyeom** : cutee

                     _read all 663 replies_

 **bambam1a** : @yu_gyeom cnjdsnNDFN!1nj,l uygugyoem YUGOYTME EALSE

                     **whoreyg** : @yu_gyeom oh my god... IN LOVE

 **jackswang** : bambam just collapsed

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

_869 likes_

 

 

 **jackswang** : bambams a clown stop him

 

_read all 242 comments_

**bambam1a** : FUCK YOU

                     **jackswang** : @bambam1a woah bro wouldnt u rather do tht with yugyeom

 **bambam1a** : ヽ(　･∀･)ﾉ perhaps

 **daddymook** : BITHHCH HIS ARMS IM GOANNA SCREAM !!! MY PUSSY EXPANDED!

 **bamsweetie** : JACKSON leave him alone he's a cutie :(

 **foreveryoungjae** : still not over the black hair thanks

 **yu_gyeom** : Oh wow

                    **whoreyg** : @yu_gyeom BITCH WAHT THE FUCK DOES THT MEAN!!!!! MY USERNAME IS FLOURISHING

                    **bambam1a** : @yu_gyeom DNSNSJ YUGYGEOMEM,.,.,.,.,., IM BLSUHGIN SO HARD WHY DO YOU KEPE NOTINCNG ME AL FO THE SUDDEN

                    **yu_gyeom** : @bambam1a can you blame a boy for being interested? >//<

                    **princegyeom** : @yu_gyeom @bambam1a THE FUCKKFKF K IM HAVING AA HEART ATACK YUYGYEOM USED THE BLUSH EMOJI

 **bamsweetie** : FHFHSHS YGUGYEOMBAMBAM STOP FLIRTING GET A ROOM

 **lullabycyj** : YUGYEOM AND BAMBAM KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS CHALLENGE

                    **bambam1a** : @lullabycyj no

 **lullabycyj** : i aint even shocked i was expecting that 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**double b** _bambam1a • 53m_

_djjsfnksj  ⁄(⁄ ⁄ˊૢ⁄ ⌑ ⁄ˋૢ⁄ ⁄)⁄ **@yu_gyeom** keeps noticing me on instgrm im so embarrassed_

**_reply _• retweet _• like___ **

**___62 replies _• 24 retweets _• 193 likes___ _ _ **

 

 

 

 

 

 **kim yugyeom** _yu_gyeom _• 34s__

__..... interesting_ _

**__reply _• retweet _• like___ _ **

**____291 replies _• 94 retweets _• 285 likes___ _ _ _ **

 

 **double b** _bambam1a _•_ 13s_

 _in reply to_   **@yu_gyeom** :  _wtf does that mean shady mf_

**_reply_   _• retweet _• like__**

**__1 reply _•_ 0 retweets  _• 34 likes__ _ **

 

 **__kim yugyeom_ _ ** __yu_gyeom _• 5s__ _

___in reply to___   **@bambam1a** :  _u know_

**_reply _• retweet _• like___ **

**___10 replies _• 4 retweets _• 85 likes___ _ _ **

**_____ _ _ _ **

**____double b_ _ _ _ ** ____bambam1a _• now__ _ _ _

_____WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON_ _ _ _ _

**_____reply _• retweet _• like___ _ _ _ _ **

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

_7,295 likes_

 

 

 **bambam1a** : just posted a choreography cover of yugyeom's fine !! o(〃＾▽＾〃)o link in my bio!!!!!! 

 

_read all 5,193 comments_

**jackswang** : THE SELCA!!!!! KUNPIMOOK i am literally dating a girl but please be my husband

                     _read all 459 replies_

 **bambam1a** : @jackswang stop calling me kunpimook ugly it's offensive 2 my #culture i'll kill u!

                     **jackswang** : @bambam1a omg im so scared especially after witnessing u cry into my tummy after getting noticed by @yu_gyeom

                     **yu_gyeom** : @jackswang omg... did he actually cry?? :( 

                     **jackswang** : @yu_gyeom yes he did and now that u noticed him again hes gonna probably have a full blown panic attack rambling about his love for you!

                    **yu_gyeom** : @jackswang sdfksdjnfkjfsn :( @bambam1a Don't cry because of me!!!

 **whoreyg** : BITHCHDN YUGYOEM NOTICED HIM A FUCKING GAIN AND HE ISNT EVEN FOLLOWING BAMBAM WHICH MEANS HE DEADASS SEARCHED HIS WHOLE ASS USERNAME AND CLICKED HIS WHOLE ASS PAGE AND COMMENTED ON HIS WHOLE ASS SELFIE!!!!! GIRL I - 

 **bambam1a** : WHAHTT EUNF KJSN IM SOBIVNG WHATI SH PAPE IGN ｡ﾟ( ﾟஇ‸இﾟ)ﾟ｡

 **princebams** : yugyeom is whipped bitch me too the fuck!

 **princegyeom** : BITCH @yu_gyeom did you REALLY STALK HIS SOCIAL MEDIA

                    **yu_gyeom** : @princegyeom .... um

 **doublebb** : bammy baby boy u look so cute!!!! <33333 im so excited to watch the video!! love you lots!

 **thaidol** : :((( my heart is fluttering the eyeshadow looks so pretty baby

 **princegyeom** : HE RPELIED TO ME I M GONANNANN SCREAM IM SHAKIGNNGN HE ELALY SAID 'UM' BITCH WHAT THE UFKC              


	8. Chapter 8

_private chat with yu_gyeom_

**yu_gyeom**

hey !

**yu_gyeom**

I watched your cover of Fine, it was really cute!

**yu_gyeom**

(ps. I hope i havent actually made u cry,,,, TT TT)

**bambam1a**

YUGMYOE

**bambam1a**

H

**bambam1a**

SORYRRS BRB ( ･ᴗ･̥̥̥ )

**yu_gyeom**

dfkgjndkjdnf :') are you okay?

** bambam1a **

i jsut

**bambam1a**

startef cryuing again

**yu_gyeom**

don't cry :((

**yu_gyeom**

i'm sorry!!!

**bambam1a**

nO

**bambam1a**

no no no no!!!

**bambam1a**

(;﹏;) please please please don't apolgoize yuggy it's tears of joy,,,,

** bambam1a **

i've just,,,,, (´～ヾ) kindaidolizeduforasuperlongtimeandirelalyloveualotimsosorryrimsoembarrassed

**yu_gyeom**

dnsfjksn cute :')) i'm glad to hear i didn't make you sad or anything.

** bambam1a **

[⑇   ू˃̣̣̣̣̣̣   ε ˂̣̣̣̣̣̣ ू ⑇]  im..,, literlaly blsuhging??? h

**bambam1a**

thnk yu?????? s

** yu_gyeom **

♡♡

**bambam1a**

dfhhjndjks,nsjndkj,ss

** bambam1a **

the hearts ฅ(⌯͒•̩̩̩́ ˑ̫ •̩̩̩̀⌯͒)ฅ sosososoososooc ute gyoemiek.;'???

**yu_gyeom**

Fhndjnsdnsf

**yu_gyeom**

>//< thank you bambam!

** yu_gyeom **

I think you give me some serious competition on that category though ㅋㅋㅋ

**bambam1a**

ndfdnndfndsndk,. (⁎❝᷀ົ ˙̫ ❝᷀ົ⁎) kim yugyeom!!!!!

** bambam1a **

stoppppp :(( my heart is beteaing so fsat is this real

**yu_gyeom**

dfnskjnskn you are so cute :'( yes it is real!!

** bambam1a **

this is such,;,;,; horrbgle timinf but i have to go TT TT

** bambam1a **

my flgiths about to depart (*´-｀*)

**yu_gyeom**

save travels, bambam-ah! ^^

**bambam1a**

****DKJSDNFKJDSNKJAN,LMHK,

**bambam1a**

****YUGIYOMEMIIIE!!!!!! (๑⃙⃘°̧̧̧ㅿ°̧̧̧๑⃙⃘) im fulflf onn sobbinf aAGAIN iikm lfd u are sooososososooso cutees!!!!11

** bambam1a **

****if the plane crashea aleasjt illll die happpy TT TT

**bambam1a**

****thnka u so mcuh yugyoem!!!!! (ˊ̥̥̥̥̥ ³ ˋ̥̥̥̥̥) <33333

** yu_gyeom **

****ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

** yu_gyeom **

****goodbye for now!!


	9. Chapter 9

_liked by yu_gyeom and 5,738 others_

 

 **bambam1a** : overflowing misunderstandings eventually took you again - left alone i'm getting sick by bruises by myself  

 

_read all 4,284 comments_

 

 **slutbam** : WHAT THE FUCK DOES THIS MEAN

 **slutbam** : PLEASE IM SHAKING 

 **doublebb** : the fuck

 **bammieswife** : SISTER WHO HURT YOU !!!

 **jackswang** : ;) 

                     _read all 529 replies_

 **whoreyg** : @jackswang WHAT DOES THAT MENA JACKSON ONGFN

                    **alienshrimpp** : @jackswang i ma scared

 **lullabycyj** : i dont speak french

 **thaidol** : GUSYSY YUGYEOM LIKED 

 **thaidol** : WAHTDOES THIS MEANA

 **thaidol** : BAMBAM MSUT BE PISSING HISMELF RN IM WHEEZINF

 **bambam1a** : ps - thers nothign 2 worry about ...,, or is there?? :000

 **bambam1a** : (i'm really okay though dont worry - itsj ust a quote from.. something)

 **aquarisan** : FROMS OMETHINGG

                    

 


	10. Chapter 10

_17,359 likes_

 

 **bambam1a** : remember you - coming soon

 

_read all 10,483 comments_

 

 **yu_gyeom** : Can't wait to hear what you're capable of creating - proud of you! ;)

                    _read all 4,698 replies_

 **whoreyg** : @yu_gyeom PROUD OF OYU ???? BAMBMAM COLLECY OYUR DAYDDY HES OTU UOF CONTORL

                    **thaidol** : @yu_gyeom athHE NWINKY EMOTICONC????????? YUGOYMEM STOP FLIRTING

                    **bambam1a** : @yu_gyeom yall hear sumn?

                    **bammieswife** : @yu_gyeom @bambam1a BAMBMAM IM CAKCLGNGNGN 

                    **jackswang** : @yu_gyeom @bambam1a girl i hear sumn but imma choose 2 ignore it

                    **yu_gyeom** : @bambam1a @jackswang :-(

                    **bambam1a** : @yu_gyeom proud of you! ;)

 **princegyeom** : yugyeom notices bambam a couple of times and now the homo's being all cocky smh

 **doublebb** : BAMABMAW HAHTHT IS THIS IS THIS A NA ALBUM A SONG A DANCE IM SO OCONFUSNEDKSM

 **whoreyg** : i literally am terrified wtf bambam

 **alienshrimpp** : :((( baby ur eyes are so pretty and the eyeshadow and the parted hair i lvoe you so so much im so so oso oso proud ofo you oh goodness i cant wait

 **lazyeggs** : perhaps im sobbing

 **bamsbitch** : what THE UCKCFUCK,

 **strictlykyg** : lmao he better not be trying 2 copy yugyeom,,,, bambam is not. even nearly as talented KSKKSKS looks like a pool noodle when hes dancing

                    **protectdoublebclub** : @strictlykyg damn boo who hurt u!

                    **whoreyg** : @strictlykyg sister we dont claim u DNSKJFNSJK

 **yu_gyeom** : funny how some people call themselves fans of mine but then hate on my friends for no good reason... Lol

                    _read all 9,284 replies_

                    **doublebb** : @yu_gyeom KING SNAPPED

                    **whoreyg** : @yu_gyeom DID HEJ SUT CLAL BAMBMA HHIS FRIENND IM GONANNA PISS MYSLELF

                    **aquarisan** : @yu_gyeom daddy dom energy

                    **bambam1a** : @yu_gyeom @aquarisan i agree

                    **bammieswife** : @yu_gyeom @bambam1a are we even surprised at this point 

                    **thaidol** : @yu_gyeom bambams really out here openly admitting his daddy kink for yugyeom .. sis i -           


	11. Chapter 11

_liked by yu_gyeom and 9,483 others_

 

 **bambam1a** : remember you - one week

 

_comments for this post have been disabled_


	12. Chapter 12

_53,492 likes_

 

 **yu_gyeom** : do you remember me~ ㅋㅋ Go support @bambam1a 's new single Remember You!!! it's on itunes as well as his youtube channel and I believe spotify!! 

 

_read all 25,381 comments_

 

 **doublebb** : HOOLY SHITH

 **yugbams** : OH YM MFUCKING GOD IS BAMBANAM REATHING IS HEL ALIVE IM NOT ALIVE GIRLA RE U OK NAH IM NOT

 **whoreyg** : yugjae found dead in a ditch

 **cuddleskyg** : i cant be the only one annoyed by the situation with @bambam1a he's too much lol its cringey

 **gyeomiesbam** : HOLY FUCKFNDN I CHANGED MY USERNAME JSUT BECAUSE OF HTIS IM I NEARS I LOVE BOYFRINEDS

 **bambam1a** : i mihgt rmemebr you forevre gyoemie o///o

                    _read all 5,382 replies_

 **yu_gyeom** : @bambam1a fighting... >//<

                    **thaidol** : @bambam1a @yu_gyeom they're both so shy my god theyre really in love wtf

 **doublebdoubley** : this is the cutest shit ever

 **princegyeom** : BOYFRIENDS SUPPORTING BOYFRINEDS!!!!! bitch lasagna!

 **gyumgyum** : finally more yugbam content ive been starving

 **hergyeom** : b*mbam is so obnoxious sksk lowkey wish he never got subscribers 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**private chat with yu_gyeom**

** yu_gyeom **

did you really,,.,.,.,. mean it? owo

**bambam1a**

djsknkjsdnds ss YGYUYOEM

**yu_gyeom**

BAMMIE D:

** bambam1a **

im ltierklkar;yl Shakign give an man a warninf beforel comning for my heart like this ๐·°(৹˃̵﹏˂̵৹)°·๐

**yu_gyeom**

I'm sorry!!!! :-(

**bambam1a**

dfkjnkjsdnkjsfndksm,...

**bambam1a**

yuuuugiyoemmomemom!!!!!!!!!! :ccc

** yu_gyeom **

Babmmbmmmbmmbmam!!!!!!!!!!! :-(((((

** bambam1a **

ppls stop beinf so cute i t phsycially hurts ｡:ﾟ(;´∩`;)ﾟ:｡ <33

**yu_gyeom**

fkjdnfkjsn I'M NOT

**yu_gyeom**

uou. You Are

**bambam1a**

kdfjnsdk, YUGYOEM :(stoppit im blushgng so badwhyyy od ou haveb to make me,,;,;l,;;L.fmd;.c so s*ft :c

**yu_gyeom**

it's my job!! ^^" 

** bambam1a **

kkim yugyome!!!!!!!!! TT TT

**bambam1a**

ltierlaly i am.; etearinf up please ithis still feels s ounreal and ur sendingm e the Cutesst Selcas whw

**bambam1a**

andnn THE INSTGARM POST   ABOUT REMEBER YOU WHH (つ﹏<)･ﾟ｡ myy hear tis aching kim yugykom!!!!!

**yu_gyeom**

dfknsdkjns

** yu_gyeom **

I'm sorry if it was like,;,;,; too much?? :-(( I really did love the song though

** yu_gyeom **

the vocals and rap were amazing and the whole production of it!! wow!!!!! you're like.

Incredibly Beautiful™ aND good t dancing?? and an amazing singer/rapper/songwriter??????? 

bambam what is it that you cANT do

**yu_gyeom**

at*

** bambam1a **

fsfsfs yugyoem!!!!!! i'm bso. Flustered o k wowoowdsm 

**bambam1a**

u rly thinkn that baout me???? ⁄(⁄ ⁄ˊૢ⁄ ⌑ ⁄ˋૢ⁄ ⁄)⁄

** yu_gyeom **

sksks you're so cute!!!! yes I do think that :-(((((

** bambam1a **

ohmy goodnesss ⁽͑ʺˊ˙̫ˋʺ⁾̉ yuuugyoemm!!!!! thnk uu..,p; sosomuch?????. i like

**bambam1a**

uuusrsly dontk now how muc h ive looked up to u :(

**yu_gyeom**

as much as I love the praise mister I'm afraid we've been talking for too long

** bambam1a **

wwh???at nonono im m oso sorry

** yu_gyeom **

I'm sorry sir but the cost for talking 2 your idol is uhm one cute selca

** yu_gyeom **

so pay up buddy ⁽˚̌ʷ˚̌ʺ⁾

** bambam1a **

dkfjsnkjn yYUGYoeme!!!!!!!ii was so o scjared jdsnksn uuuu dummmy TT TT

**bambam1a**

fhf.;;;; iiii can send a selca but i t probably wont.becuteimsosorry

** yu_gyeom **

Omg shut up you are always cute just send me a picture of your face coward

** bambam1a **

fdkhidslkms;>///<

** bambam1a **

yes sir snfdjkndksjf/.ss'sssskf bbbrb

**bambam1a**

hhmfnvfd ook imm mgonn send it ( 。•_• 。)

**bambam1a**

ssry my hair isnt;;;' Styled iiiiiihavebntreallyplanned to do anhting todyay TT TT

** yu_gyeom **

excusem e for one moment

**yu_gyeom**

Ahem

** yu_gyeom **

bambam you are literally precious your eye mole looks cuter than mine and your eyes are so 

soft uwu 

** bambam1a **

fsjdfnsknl;'''yuugyoem!!!!!! in.

**yu_gyeom**

I mean it!!!! like,;,;,;, you're actually the cutest

** bambam1a **

iicna t Bleivie dkjnfdkn uuuuucant be clalng me cute hwne ur out here exisitnng!!!!! (/ω＼) liekke comeeeon!!!!

**bambam1a**

uuuuve seenmym commemnts ahaout wantnig to either suck **** **** or give uuuu a fat smooch on then ose ok!!!:ccc

** yu_gyeom **

uhhhhh nah you're cuter sorry bub!!! <3

** bambam1a **

**s** fsfs j yugyoyme!!!!! TT TT <3<33

** bambam1a **

immm afraidid ur gonn need to provide picuter evidenec beforeii can decide mister!!!!! ^^

** yu_gyeom **

hmm

** yu_gyeom **

It's only fair I suppose uwu

** yu_gyeom **

here's one I never posted, just 4 my bambam uwu

** bambam1a **

aahdknjskmdd!!!!! ;3;twoooo thigns :

** bambam1a **

1\. iiivenever felt myh eart race more at t somoen nsaying my name  and 2,. yugyoeom!!!!!!!!!

iiii was righth ur absolstuely cuter (*/▽＼*) uruurrrr smoochy lips!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!soososoocuteee ygyoem!!!!

** yu_gyeom **

****adhdhdh <3

** yu_gyeom **

****wait wait, my manager is calling me I'll be right back!!!

** bambam1a **

****dfkjnskjdnsm,dsld thhheheartl;l;;; bnambam.png not responding


	14. Chapter 14

Bambam chokes on his coffee which causes the hot liquid to drip down his chin and Jackson gags while he reaches across the table to pull a few napkins out of the dispenser located against the window and hands them to the younger boy. Jackson bows his head in apology to the few other customers that give the pair uncomfortable looks. Bambam slams the paper cup on the table, and Jackson cringes - good thing it's not a mug, he thinks. It likely would have shattered, if that was the case.

"What the  _absolute fuck_??" Bambam sputters in accented English, visibly trembling as he pulls his sleeved hands against his face. Jackson opens his mouth to reply, but jumps in the wooden chair as the younger foreigner slaps himself in the face. Jackson gives him a look, as if telling him he's a  _fucking lunatic_ , and Bambam sticks out his tongue. "What the  _fuck_ do you mean?" 

Jackson sighs, and leans back in his seat, begins to rub his temples with his forefingers. "Exactly what I said. Youngjae - Kim Yugyeom's manager -" He continues in Korean. "contacted me. Their company wants to form a duo with you two." Bambam slams his forehead against the table, hands planted flat against the surface. His shoulders are shaking -  _is he fucking crying?_ "Jesus christ." Jackson breathes.

"B...but why  _me_?" Bambam sputters, words muffled by the table underneath his face. Jackson's eyes dart around to the other people in the café giving them judgmental stares. He smacks Bambam on the shoulder, who quickly shoots up, eyes narrowed and jaw dropped in betrayal. 

"You're embarrassing - and what the  _fuck_ , stop crying." 

"I really... don't understand.  _Seriously, why me out of all people??_ I literally - I'm literally just a dude on social media with a large-ish following. I don't even have a hundred thousand yet. What the  _fuck_?" 

The Chinese rolls his eyes as if Bambam is the largest idiot on the planet - which isn't completely a lie. "People are really uh - living for the whole yugbam craze. Like - there are literally fan accounts made for specifically shipping you and Kim Yugyeom together." The younger squeaks at the mention of being shipped with his idol, and draws his hands back up to his face to cover it shyly. "It would feed the fans' uh -  _craving_ for yugbam. They're already loving it. And - not only would it give their company more money - it'd get  _you_ more popular, as well. You'd get more money, too." Jackson explains as if the younger needed convincing, throwing his hands back to lean his head against them. The bell of the door rings - signaling another customer is entering - and Jacksons eyes glance towards the door, but his eyes widen and freeze on the man. " _Speaking of the devil."_

Bambam whips his head around, and another squeak escapes his mouth. He turns back to Jackson and his face is already flushed, eyes wide. "What the  _fuck_ is he doing here?" He gasps while reaching for the coat he has rested on the back of his chair and slipping his arms through the sleeves. 

"He lives in Seoul, Bambam.  _Where are you going?_ " Jackson says, jolting in his seat when Bambam stands up. The older copies the motion, and the Thai turns to him.

"I-I can't see him! No, no no... no way. I am  _not_ letting my first meeting with Yugyeom be like _this_ when I'm barely even presentable and-and.." He whispers frantically. " _I cant._ " 

He shakes his head quickly, brushes a hand through his hair as he turns around and hurries towards the door. He pushes it open, and theres suddenly a hand wrapping around his arm. He looks up, eyes wide and lips parted, cheeks flushed. Yugyeom stares back down at him, unreadable expression on his face. Bambam feels his face heat up further, and the pounding of his heart in his ears blocks out the soft music of the café that's playing. He stares at the taller boy for only a few seconds, which feels like  _forever_ , but then the latter begins to speak, and Bambam suddenly snaps back to reality, manages to pull himself away from the Korean and hurries out of the shop. Yugyeom watches him go, and turns to look at his manager with a confused and slightly hurt expression. Youngjae only shrugs at him before placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder and pulling him gently towards the register, not bothered by the flashes of cameras outside the shop and gasps of fans at some of the tables spread around the café. 

The staff asks the pair what they'd like to order, and Yugyeom can't think of any espresso or pastry, not when theres images of a certain small foreigner staring up at him with round eyes and violently tinted cheeks flashing through his mind a million times per second. 


	15. Chapter 15

**private chat with yu_gyeom**

**yu_gyeom**

bambam?

**yu_gyeom**

why did you uh

**yu_gyeom**

run away?

** bambam1a **

dsfkjdsxvmc ;

**bambam1a**

yugheom!!!!!! Im so so osorry i m TT

**yu_gyeom**

Do you not want to meet me?

**bambam1a**

no!!!!!!!! nonononon

**bambam1a**

i do i do i promsie ijustdjfnkndkl;'

** bambam1a **

jnnnnn this is embarrasisng but i dindtl oook,,, presetnable enough i guess?? (*´-｀*) and on top of that i guess i was jst

so like.,;,;, sshockeD?? ii dunno jsut i ve looked up to u since ur debut and ii got rly overhwelmed and my brain went into 

gay panic mode and jsutust!!!!!! hhgnd (‘-’*) i dunno im so sorry yugyoemie i rly amm im jus adummy n a nervous gay

** yu_gyeom **

really? that's it?

**yu_gyeom**

dkkdkd that's actually so cute you're so cute bambam!!!! TT TT

**yu_gyeom**

\+ about the nervous gay thing, I'm a confident gay so I guess that works out well, doesn't it? :-)

** bambam1a **

jnDJNJNDWHHATKL;kiMM YUGTYEOM,m YUU CNATN JSUT USAY HT

** bambam1a **

WAIT. NSECOND

** bambam1a **

KKIM YUGYMEOM....... a-are u flirting with me? (n˘v˘•)¬

** yu_gyeom **

maybe I am, is there a problem with that?

** bambam1a **

hhnfnsnffnsnnoooonotatall

**bambam1a**

iigeueess its a good headstart on the e  yugbam duo project? ( *’ω’* )

** yu_gyeom **

... does that mean you'll do it???

** bambam1a **

fl,cv, ii think,;; so!!! its just. A lot and tso shocking in TT

** bambam1a **

imm relaly gonna debut l; with my longgtimei dol and celebrity curush nd on top of thaat i get to pursue my dream career???

**bambam1a**

iiijusst cnt blelieve it im so happy gyeomie (๑•́ ω •̀๑)

** yu_gyeom **

dsjkns you're such a cutie uwu...... i'm happy too

**yu_gyeom**

bammie

** bambam1a **

nnh mygod d imm bammmie and gyeomie thas so cute 

** yu_gyeom **

justlike you??

** bambam1a **

dslkfnksld.'ds

** bambam1a **

(๑′°︿°๑)

** bambam1a **

gyeomie. tht was bad

** yu_gyeom **

sdjnskj you love me though!!!

**bambam1a**

i suppose i doooo kim yugyeom ^//^

** bambam1a **

****i hve to ogo meet up wiht jackson hyung now to discuss this whole thing so i'll l talk to u ltater gyeomie!!!! (๑•́‧̫•̀๑)♡♡

** yu_gyeom **

****gorgeous

** yu_gyeom **

****talk to you later, bammie


	16. Chapter 16

The car comes to a halt and Jackson shuts the engine off, signaling that they've arrived to their destination. He unclips his seatbelt and turns around in his seat to look at Bambam, who's already staring back at him with wide eyes and his bottom lip pulled between his teeth. Jackson rolls his eyes with a snort.

"We're here, Bam-ah. Don't be a coward." He says and Bambam's expression forms into one of betrayal instead of one of fear. He leans forward and tries to smack his manager, but the seatbelt locks in place and prevents him from reaching Jackson, who darts out of reach, anyway, with a snicker. The younger huffs and adjusts back in his seat with a huff, crosses his arms.

"What if I weird him out?" Bambam pouts, lifts his feet up so he's curled up in his chair defensively. "I'm just scared he wont like me... maybe I'm the only one who actually wants to get close with him.... oh god - what if - what if he's only being nice to me so I'll do the job with him?" He says and his eyes widen again, he pulls the tip of his thumb between his teeth anxiously.

"Don't be stupid. He already thinks you're cute. Probably wants to eat your ass already." Is all Jackson says as he opens his door and slides out of the car, rounding to the back and opening Bambam's door. "Now, come on. Do I have to unbuckle you and drag you in there like a child?" Bambam blinks, as if saying  _try me, bitch_. Jackson smacks his shoulder, and the younger squeals before he scrambles to undo his seatbelt and jumps out of the car.

He furrows his brow and pulls his lower lip between his teeth as he stares up at the logo on the  _JYP_ _Entertainment_ building. He pulls his sleeves over his hands and shakily reaches out to grab Jackson's hand on instinct. The older pulls the Thai's small palm against his own, interlocks their fingers and rubs his thumb against the side of Bambam's hand in an attempt to calm him down. 

Jackson walks forward, pulling the younger with him, and pulls open the glass door. They step in together, both hit with warmth, which is very comforting compared to the harsh fall cold outside. A blonde man looks up and waves for them to come over. He's only a few inches taller than him and Jackson, Bambam notices. He smiles brightly as they walk over to him, and Bambam smiles back shyly - still terrified, practically crushing Jackson's hand with his own. 

"Hello," Jackson greets and bows, Bambam quietly echoing him and bowing politely. "You must be Choi Youngjae?" The older asks, and the blonde - Youngjae - nods before letting out a loud laugh and Bambam jumps, looks up quickly. Youngjae only giggles further at the Thai's action, clutches his side with a small apology.

"Yugyeom-ah was right, he  _is_ cute." Youngjae says and sighs contently, looks at Bambam, who's blushing a bright red at this point, unsure of whether it's from being called cute in general or from realizing Yugyeom had been talking about him. The Korean looks back at Jackson and stares for a few minutes before shaking his head lightly and blinking. "Ah - sorry - I'll bring you to the practice room. Yugyeom's probably messing around in there." He says, face slightly flushed, and turns on his heels, begins to walk down the hallway towards the elevators, Jackson, dragging Bambam with, walking behind him. 

The three of them stand in the elevator for a few seconds in uncomfortable silence, but Youngjae doesn't seem to care, just leans against one of the walls humming to himself. The elevator dings, and the doors open, Youngjae letting out a happy  _oh_ before waddling out of the lift, Jackson and Bambam following close behind him. They turn a corner, and there's a glass door framed by wood. Bambam can see the frame of Yugyeom practicing choreography to some old song of his, clad in a neon yellow sweater and skinny jeans, and his heart races as Youngjae's hand reaches to turn the handle. Bambam squeezes Jackson's hand tighter as the trio walks into the room, Yugyeom not noticing them until his manager snorts and walks over to the stereo, flips off the power. Yugyeom freezes mid-twirl and makes eye contact with Youngjae in the large mirror, a judgmental scowl and half-pout on his face. 

"Hyung!" He whines. His voice sounds even more angelic in person, Bambam notes. It doesn't help the small heart attack he's having, though, and he reflexively pulls his body closer to Jackson's side, practically curling into him. 

"They're here." Youngjae says, obviously amused, as he sits down on the leather couch in the corner by the stereo, motions towards the doorway with his hand. Yugyeom's eyes follow to where the older's pointing, and his gaze falls upon the pair, particularly Bambam. His face visibly lights up and he bows repeatedly, apologizing multiple times before turning and walking towards Bambam and Jackson. 

Bambam bows shyly, avoiding Yugyeom's gaze, because he feels like he might pass out. Jackson taps his lower back reassuringly, and the Thai looks up at his manager before finally making eye contact with Yugyeom. His face instantly heats up - how embarrassing. 

"Yah, Bam-ah, you don't need to be shy with me." Yugyeom giggles and reaches forward to pull the shorter boy into a hug, Jackson letting go of his hand. Bambam falls against his chest and a squeak of surprise escapes his lips, the younger's arms wrapped around his shoulders. He leans down until his face is next to Bambam's ear, and whispers, " _It's okay, Bammie."_ and for some reason, Bambam can feel himself relax and his hands shakily wrap around the younger's waist. Yugyeom's embrace is warm and protective, almost, feels safe, and he smells like vanilla and spice. If warm had a smell, he would say that the younger smelled like it. After a few moments, the Korean pulls away, and his face is slightly flushed compared to the rapid blush spread across Bambam's cheekbones. 

"It's good to finally get to meet you,  _Gyeomie_." Bambam says softly, fiddling with his own fingers. Yugyeom smiles brightly before he grabs the shorter boy's hand.

"You too,  _Bammie._ Now, we should go see JYP-hyungnim. He's already excited to hear you agreed to joining the company." 

And with that, Yugyeom is pulling him out of the room, large hand feeling warm wrapped around Bambam's slim fingers. A feeling that he could get used to.


	17. Chapter 17

_tagged: bambam1a_

_40,298 likes_

 

 **yu_gyeom** : It was fun to finally meet you, bammie! ^^ #yugbam #fighting

 

_read all 32,481 comments_

 

 **bambam1a** : (°◡°♡).:｡ sorry for being so shy!!!! (ur so handsome i cant help it. :c)

                      _read all 14,592 replies_

 **yu_gyeom** : @bambam1a the shyness only adds to the cute aegyo brand, bam-ah. don't worry about it ㅋㅋㅋ

                      **princegyeom** : @bambam1a @yu_gyeom IN LOVE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! we love boyfrineds!!!!

                      **legendsyugbam** : @bambam1a @yu_gyeom OH WORM??

                      **ygbbloves** : @bambam1a @yu_gyeom stop flirting in public

 **gyeomieswings** : he breathed and i already wanna smack bambam 

 **whoreyg** : BITCH THE WAY HE TAPPED BAMBAMS CHEST JUST KISS ALREADY GOD

 **whoreyg** : I CANT BELIEVE HTYE FUCKIFN BMET IM GONAN PEE

 **yugbamyaoi** : btitih WHAT HTE UFKC KMY USENRAME IS FLORUSHIGN 

 **thaidol** : YALL REALLY ogonna ignore the fact that yugyoem used the yugbam hashtag!!!!!!!!!!! they're fucking

 **gyeomieswife** : girl .. Yugbam just sailed but please let it sink Bambam smells

                    **lullabykyg** : @gyeomieswife this comment produces microscopic peepee energy

 **neonyg** : omg the neon yellow sweatshirt...... neonyg found dead in a ditch

 **alienshrimpp** : yugjae is dead. yugjae who? i only know yugbam! amen!

                    **aquarisan** : @alienshrimpp Goofy ass bitch why would you ship Yugyeom with his manager sklsdks

                    **alienshrimpp** : @aquarisan u know what bella suck my fucking cock ill snip your fukinf clitoris

                    **aquarisan** : @alienshrimpp Omg daddy <3

                  


	18. Chapter 18

**private chat with yu_gyeom**

 

**bambam1a**

gyeomie!!!!! today was so much fun ʚ♡⃛ɞ(ू•ᴗ•ू❁)

**bambam1a**

even thogugh i felt like i was gonan paass out at first kidna still do, it was lots n lots of fun!!!!

n we have a lot mroe in common thna i thought heh ฅ(*°ω°*ฅ) ur really fun to be around!!!!!!!!

i rly felt good tday n i dont get to feel like tht v oftenn so thank u u really dont know how muc

h today meant to me >//<

** yu_gyeom **

It was a lot of fun!! you're really fun to hang out with too bammie you know that? ^^

and youngjae hyung said he's never seen me smile and laugh so much and so 

genuinely so I think I should say thank you too

** yu_gyeom **

llike, seriously, I've only known you personally for about a month and a half now

but you've made me really happy in such a short period of time,,,,,,, so thank you,

bambam!! <3

** bambam1a **

sdjksnf gyeommieeee ur so cute iht hurts (‘-’*)..... would it be bad for me 2 ask for a selfie rn?

uwu

** yu_gyeom **

of course not baby

** yu_gyeom **

** bambam1a **

DMLKSMLDSF,MFDl, 

** bambam1a **

kim yugyeom!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

** bambam1a **

hooooow dare u attakc me like this with thhat petname and then sucj a handsom selfie (◣‸◢)

**bambam1a**

how cnan someone look so breathtaking at bedtime!!!!!!!!!

** yu_gyeom **

good question

** yu_gyeom **

maybe u'd wanna show me? ;00

~~~~**bambam1a**

KDJNSD,NKAKL FINE stinky only evr want uglie seclas

** bambam1a **

** **

**yu_gyeom**

WWOW OK

**yu_gyeom**

whats the past tense of nut 

**yu_gyeom**

i just. nat 

** bambam1a **

sd,jnskldma ur so stupid why am i blushing (◣‸◢)

** yu_gyeom **

dont call people stupid bambam-ah

**yu_gyeom**

be a good boy

** bambam1a **

i just nat

** yu_gyeom **

kdal;la;LMSALK

** yu_gyeom **

but actually

**yu_gyeom**

y are u awake still? its getting p late

** bambam1a **

cuz i wnna tlak 2 u gyoemie!!! TT

** yu_gyeom **

you have lots of time to talk to me baby

**yu_gyeom**

i'm not going anywhere, so hurry up and get some rest yeah?

** bambam1a **

huff (◣‸◢)

**bambam1a**

fine >:c but only bcs u callde me baby and ur being nice ^^

** yu_gyeom **

thats because you're my baby

** yu_gyeom **

goodnight bammie <3

** bambam1a **

night night gyeomie!!!! ໒( ♥ ◡ ♥ )७

 


	19. Chapter 19

_13,489 likes_

_tagged: yu_gyeom_

 

 **bambam1a** : was scared to do red at first n kinda didnt wnna but gyeomie said it looks good （*´▽｀*） thnks for making me wnna rip out my hair a lot less @yu_gyeom

 

_read all 9,283 comments_

**yu_gyeom** : Ketchup

                     _read all 2,193 replies_

 **gyeomieswife** : @yu_gyeom Cool, Yugyeom! Thanks for sharing!

                     **bambam1a** : @yu_gyeom i idolized the wrong person for 3 years

                     **yu_gyeom** : @bambam1a </3

                     **bammiewuv** : @yu_gyeom @bambam1a kunpimook bhuwakul say im sorry yugyeom .

                     **yugbams** : @yu_gyeom senior quote ideas

 **kygkmb4ever** : ARE WE GONNA IGNORE THAT ITS A YUGBAM SELFIE?????? THEYRE FUCKING IN LOVE

 **jypentertainment** : Yugyeom has good taste. ;)

                     _read all 5,193 replies_

 **kygonly** : @jypentertainment WHY SI JYP REPLYING IN GONAN SHIT MYSELF WHAT DOES THIS MEAN

                     **bamgyeom** : @jypentertainment DJSNDJKSN even jyp ent ships it im gonna lose it

                     **thaidol** : @jypentertainment lets get this bread!

 **lazyeggs** : MY SWEET PRINCE i miss the black already :((( but red looks so so cute u look so pretty baby!!!!

 **gyeomieswife** : i love yugbam i really do

 **lullabykyg** : poor yugyeom wheres my raid dskndls

                      **sweetiebam** : @lullabykyj 지방


	20. Chapter 20

**private chat with 333cyj333**

**333cyj333**

hello jackson, there has been 

a very drastic change of plans

for the yugbam project....

**jacksonwang852g7**

oh?? what exactly is it?

** 333cyj333 **

the company wants to create

a male idol group. pd-nim

has suggested yugyeom and

bambam join the group

together.

** jacksonwang852g7 **

wait what?? so  what does that

mean then? what about the original

plan?? this is so last minute

** 333cyj333 **

it very much is, jackson wang

so, rather than a duo, the 

company would rather have

them in a seven member

boy group.

** jacksonwang852g7 **

how should i go about telling

bambam about this? is it a final

decision?

** 333cyj333 **

can you just come to the 

company building tomorrow?

bring bambam. we need to

talk with yugyeom and 

the staff before we make

any final decisions.

but as of now, everyone 

seems pretty set on the

boy group idea.

** jacksonwang852g7 **

well damn thats rough

yea lmao ill bring him tmrw

** 333cyj333 **

very professional, i see,

jackson 

** jacksonwang852g7 **

i'd rather not be so formal

with someone i see in my

future ;)

** 333cyj333 **

hm.

** 333cyj333 **

see you and bambam

tomorrow, wang.

** jacksonwang852g7 **

****my pleasure .


	21. Chapter 21

 

**53,294 likes**

**jypentertainment:** ANNOUNCEMENT - JYP Entertainment will be debuting a new hip-hop boyband, consisting of soloist Kim Yugyeom and six other male trainees, January of 2014.

The group will become a performance team, specializing in martial arts tricking. Further announcements will be posted beginning January 1st, leading up to the band's debut on the 20th of January.

 

_read all 72,625 comments_

**mukbams** : BITICDKJN MY WIG FLEWWW 

**loviejjp** : JDDAKANDKS WHHANTJKR yugyeom stans, are u ok?

 **swweetbb** : yall hear sumn?

 **bambam1a:** YUGGIEIEEE!!!!! @yu_gyeom (*^▽^*) IM SOOO PRODUDO OF U!!!!!!

                              **yu_gyeom:** @bambam1a I could say the same bammie !! <3

                              **thaidols** : @bambam1a @yu_gyeom BITHCDHS YUGYOEM WHT DOESH THAT MEAN MY FUKCINFNF VAGINA

                              **aquarisan** : @bambam1a aren't we all rproud of him bitch im gonan suck his damn toes

 **skinnyugbam** : GDOODODOD first yugbam snaps and now jype is feeding us........ god is so good

 


End file.
